Desde que te vi
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Por que una historia debe terminarse donde se inicio, por que apesar de todo ellos siempre se han pertenecido...por que nada importa siempre que ellos esten juntos... como desde su primer año en hogwarts y en el resto de su vida REVIEWS


**Desde que te vi**

Por: **Jenny Anderson**

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Ella es inmensamente rica. Yo no.

Dedicado a **Hikari **quien con sus excelentes videos me ha inspirado a escribir este pequeño oneshot

* * *

**Canción**: Desde que te vi

**Interprete**: Axel

Me gustaría decir que no me di cuenta antes, pero seria una mentira descarada; el decir, que no se había dado cuenta entes, era una mentira, ella era una parte de él, desde hacia tanto tiempo atrás que simplemente la había tomado como algo natural, una extensión de su cuerpo, algo tan normal como respirar; pero había sido muy tonto.

Era obvio que el no era el único que se había dado cuenta de lo que ella valía, ¿Como no se había dado cuenta antes, como había sido tan estúpido para darse cuenta hasta ese momento de lo que ella significaba en su vida, se sentía tan mal, ahí en la habitación de su departamento, pensando en ella, sus ojos castaños, sus largos y ondulados cabellos, la hermosa sonrisa, la mirada brillante.

Se estaba volviendo loco, no podía concentrarse, era de noche y el no podía conciliar el sueño, por pensar en ella.

Hermione Granger

Su mejor amiga, su confidente, su apoyo...

_**Algún día nos juramos**_

_**ser amigos hasta el fin**_

_**hoy me animo a confesarte**_

**_lo que yo siento por ti_**

La novia de uno se sus amigos.

Suspiro derrotado al recordarlo, una fiesta en el ministerio, toda la brigada de Aurores en aquel lugar, Allen Mckallister era el nuevo miembro de aquella brigada, su compañero de equipo junto a Ron y Malfoy, por alguna razón desde el primer momento que había visto a Allen algo no le había gustado del todo de el, Hermione salía con Malfoy, y el Harry Potter jamas se había sentido amenazado por eso.

La relación de su amiga con Draco era más bien amor/odio, cuando no estaban sonriendo estaban gritándose, el y Ron sabían que el encaprichamiento pasaría pronto, y que tanto ella como Malfoy se hartarían de esa situación, claro que no por eso el rubio se había librado de sus puños y los de Ron.

Pero Allen...

Allen le había arrebato a Hermione de una manera que jamas había podido ni imaginar , jamas se había sentido tan amenazado, y el no entendía por que el peso de su estomago cada vez que la observaba hablando con él, por que sentía ganas de destrozarlo cuando ella le sonreía, Allen se había convertido rápidamente en el mejor amigo de Hermione, reemplazándolo.

Ahora sabía lo que había sentido Hermione cuando el y Ron hablaban de Quiddich, el lo sentía cuando Hermione y Allen hablaban de algún tema de que él, Harry Potter, no tenía ni la más mínima idea, observaba como Allen se la arrebataba y el no podía hacer nada.

y lo que tanto temía solo que no lo sabia aún, había pasado al fin, Hermione y Draco habían terminado su relación, dejando a Allen el camino libre con la chica que entraba en los sueños de Potter, solo que no sabia el por que, había sido Allen quien la había consolado, quien se había enterado primero, quien la habia abrazado, como antes solo él tenia derecho a hacerlo.

y Hermione se alejaba y el no sabia como evitarlo...

deseaba tanto no haberla invitado a esa fiesta y que sus orbes castañas jamas se hubieran encontrado con las avellana.

_**día a día me pregunto**_

_**que le digo al corazón**_

_**que se siente abandonado**_

_**derretido por tu amor**_

Solo era cuestión de tiempo, y el lo sabia, intento por todo los medios separarlos, sin entender el verdadero motivo de su comportamiento, hasta que se había dado cuenta, de que lo que se agitaba en su interior eran celos, unos celos terribles que estaban consumiéndolo, sumiéndolo en el insomnio.

Celos, en un primer momento creyó que eran celos de amigo, el estaba con Ginny y era tan feliz con ella que no entendía lo que le pasaba, se sentía tan confundido, siempre había visto a Hermione como una amiga y de pronto en su mente se revelaba como algo más, pero el estaba enamorado de Ginny, no era posible que celara a Hermione, nunca lo había hecho ni en Hogwarts.

Una razón más que agregarle a su insomnio, ¿Que era lo que sentía por Hermione y que por Ginny?

siempre creyó que lo sentía por Ginny era único e infinito, mientras que lo que sentía por Hermione era una gran amistad de esas que soportan todo y que sobreviven a pesar del tiempo, sabia que Hermione siempre estaría junto a él, sin importar las circunstancias y los peligros, pero ahora por primera ves se sentía amenazado.

Lo que más lo molestaba era que Allen era una buena persona, era un tipo decente, un joven que sin duda alguna, había visto antes que el lo mucho que valía la castaña, pero el se había dado cuenta, desde que estaban en Hogwarts, pero creyó erróneamente que el calor que lo embargaba cada vez que lo abrazaba era por saber que estaba salvo, que el nerviosismos que se apoderaba de el cada vez que ella lo miraba fijamente, era por temor a que ella descubriera que estaba escondiendo algo.

ahora lo entendía perfectamente, el rompecabezas acababa de tomar forma en su mente, brillando tan claramente que Harry se pregunto, por que había tardado tanto en dar se cuenta.

de que estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger.

_**Sin rumbo yo estoy perdido **_

_**no puedo disimular**_

_**yo lo siento amiga mía**_

_**yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar**_

Cerro los ojos un momento, pasando su mano por su cabellera azabache, para terminar con ambas manos sobre su rostro negando profundamente, ¡El no podía estar enamorado de Hermione, ¡NO PODIA, como le haría ahora para continuar con su vida, cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía.

¡¿Como Miraría ahora a Hermione a la cara?¡

y Ginny, por Merlín Ginny, como le diría que se había olvidado de ella, que se había dado cuenta de que amaba a otra chica, ¡Eso no podía estarle pasando a él, por que a él, por que justamente a él, cuando creía que su vida al fin era lo perfecta que el quería, ahora esta verdad lo golpeaba a la cara y el no estaba preparado para aceptarlo, prefería enfrentarse de nuevo a los dementores como en su tercer curso.

Entonces recordó que ella también estaba junto a él, en ese momento, sintió nauseas, por que por más que su cerebro intentaba, no veía una solución a su problema, aun cuando le dijera a Ginny lo que estaba pasando y terminara con ella, no sin que ella le lanzara dos o tres maldiciones, y se le declarara a Hermione, ella no lo aceptaría, lo rechazaría, por que Harry sabia que ella quería a Allen, el no podía poner en riesgo su amistad, ya que no tenia la posibilidad de tener a Hermione junto a él de ninguna otra manera.

Se dejo caer en la cama derrotado, nada de lo que hiciera podía cambiar la posición en la que se encontraba en ese momento, nada lo haba preparado para ese momento, prefería mil veces volver a enfrentarse a Voldemort, a imaginarse si quiera, perder a Hermione de manera definitiva, el podía soportar que Hermione estuviera con otro, siempre y cuando ella aun fuera su amiga.

_**Desde que te vi**_

_**todo es tan distinto para mi**_

_**por que tu corazón vivirá siempre en mi**_

El día había llegado más rápido de lo que a él le hubiera gustado, hacia apenas un par de horas que había conciliado el sueño, así que no se sorprendió de ver las ojeras que adornaban su rostro, se metió a la ducha, esperando que el agua caliente se llevara todas sus preocupaciones.

Una ves terminada la ducha se vistió, no le agradaba mucho usar las túnicas de mago, pero en su trabajo era necesario hacerlo, era jefe de la brigada de Aurores y el ministro parecía tomarse muy a pecho el que utilizaran ropa de Muggles cuando no se encontraban en una misión, entro a su oficina con mala cara, a pesar de que había utilizado un hechizo sencillo para esconder las ojeras, no le ayudo de mucho el recordar que aquel hechizo lo había encontrado Hermione para él.

Inmediatamente supo que ese no seria un buen día, en cuanto vio a Allen sentado junto a Ron, cerro los puños intentando calmarse, intentando que las serpientes que sentía en el interior no se agitaran, intentando que su descubrimiento no lo hiciera cometer ninguna tontería, por que no quería descubrirse ante los ojos de Allen, por que no deseaba que Hermione lo odiara.

-"Como estas jefe?"- Pregunto Ron mirándolo fijamente

-"Bien"- contesto, olvidando reñirle por llamarlo jefe, inmediatamente Ron advirtió que algo no estaba bien, sin embargo no hizo ningún comentario, solo intercambio miradas con Draco.

-"No lo pareces"- dijo Draco llegando junto a él -"Parece que te hubiera atacado un Hipogrifo"-

Harry levanto la vista hacia los ojos grises, ante la simple mención del Hipogrifo había recordado a Hermione, había recordado de golpe todo su tercer curso, recordó como la había tenido entre sus brazos después de que se salvaran de Lupin convertido en Lobo, en ese momento odio a Malfoy por recordarle lo que quería olvidar, lo que deseaba olvidar.

-"Pasa algo Harry?"- Pregunto Allen acercándose, Harry reprimió el impulso de estampar su puño contra la cara del joven

-"Necesito un poco de aire"- dijo saliendo de ahí rápidamente chocando con varias personas sin que le importara realmente, lo único que quería era perderse de ellos, pero sobre todo de si mismo y de sus sentimientos

-"Normalmente eres descortés, pero esto es absurdo"- la voz a su espalda lo trajo bruscamente a la realidad, justamente la chica que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos.

_**Desde que te vi**_

_**supe que eras solo para mi**_

_**que mi vida eres tu**_

_**y la quiero vivir junto a ti**_

_**desde que te vi**_

-"Ginny que haces aquí?"- pregunto sintiéndose el hombre más miserable sobre la tierra

-"Acompaño a Hermione"- contesto la pelirroja señalando a la castaña que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido solo a unos cuantos pasos, el se pregunto por que no había notado su presencia antes

-"Ginny me dijo que te veía raro, pero esto es demasiado no te parece?"- dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente, y el tuvo miedo de que los latidos de su corazón lo traicionaran, no entendía, como había estado tanto tiempo sin darse cuenta de sus sentimientos

-"Solo es exceso de trabajo"- dijo saliendo del paso sonriéndole a Ginny y para olvidarse de Hermione

-"Tu le crees Hermione?"- Pregunto la pelirroja

-"Ven Harry, creo que necesitas hablar"- dijo y lo tomo de la mano, de improviso haciendo que una descarga recorriera su columna, un cosquilleo extraño pero no desagradable se instalara en su estomago.

No le dio tiempo a pensar en nada, simplemente sintió que lo jalaban desde el estomago, que sus pies abandonaban el seguro suelo, abrió los ojos luego de algunos segundos, se encontró de pronto en el mismo valle donde, por primera vez había usado un trasladador, el valle desde el cual había llegado al mundial de Quiddich en su agitado cuatro curso.

-"Por que estamos aquí?"- pregunto el

-"Dímelo tú"- dijo ella sentándose en la yerba, con el viento agitado sus cabellos, una visión demasiado tentadora para Harry

El le dio la espalda, necesitaba alejar su vista de ella, para sentirse bien, pero inmediatamente sintió la necesidad de verla de nuevo, de grabarla en su memoria aun más de lo que ya estaba, se sentó junto a ella, evitando el contacto visual, solo mirando hacia el frente.

-"Tengo un problema Hermione"-

-"Que pasa Harry"-

-"Ya no amo a Ginny"-

-"Que?"-

_**ya no aguanto lo que siento**_

_**y no puedo fingir más**_

_**sin tu amor me estoy muriendo**_

_**bailo con mi soledad**_

-"Lo que oíste, no preguntes como, solo paso"- dijo evitando su mirada, quería decirle la verdad pero era mejor así

-"Harry, cuando...cuando piensas decírselo a ella?"- pregunto ella haciendo todo lo posible para que el la mirara a los ojos

-"Nunca"- dijo el

-"Pero, Harry ella merece que le digas la verdad"- dijo ella -"No se merece que la engañes así"-

-"No la engaño Hermione"- grito alejándose de ella

-"Hay otra?"- Pregunto ella encarándolo, por un momento Harry creyó ver desesperación en los ojos de Hermione

-"Si, hay otra"- dijo el clavando su vista en la de Hermione, pero ella le dio la espalda

-"Estas saliendo con ella?"- preguntó sin mirarlo, dejando que el mirara su cabellera

-"No"- dijo él intentando acercarse

-"Y la quieres?"- era su imaginación o la voz de Hermione se escuchaba rara

-"No, no la quiero Hermione, la amo"- dijo entendiendo que esa era la única manera de decirle a ella lo que sentía

Empezó a sentirse nervioso ante el silencio de la chica, Hermione era la mejor amiga de Ginny así que entendía su silencio

-"Y ella?"- pregunto , de nuevo su voz sonó extraña.

el suspiro derrotado, era el momento de decirle a Hermione todo lo que lo atormentaba, aun que jamas diría su nombre la dejaría como alguien más.

-"Ella no sabe lo que siento, pero Hermione, la amo como no tienes idea, jamas pense que podría amar a alguien como la amo a ella, puedo perderme en sus ojos durante horas, amo el sonido de su voz, la forma que tiene de reñirme, amo todo de ella Hermione, simplemente ella es lo que siempre he deseado y más, es tan dulce, es tan autentica, es ella Hermione, la mujer que entra en mi sueños todas las noches, la que esta en mi cabeza al despertar, la única mujer con la que deseo estar por el resto de mi vida, y más"-

-"Se escucha bastante increíble"- dijo ella

-"Ahora entiendes por que no le puedo decir nada a Ginny, de que serviría, si ella no nota que yo existo"-

_**hice todo por no amarte**_

_**escape de esta pasión**_

_**imposible es olvidarte**_

_**hoy necesito tu amor**_

-"Entiendo"- dijo ella -"Puedes decirme como es que te enamoraste de esta mujer maravilla?"-

-"Ya te lo dije"- dijo el sin entender del todo el tono de su amiga

-"No Harry, me pregunto, por que te enamoraste de esta chica, ¿Como es que esa chica merece tu amor?"-

-"Sigo sin entender, Hermione"-

-"Me pregunto que hizo ella para que la prefirieras antes que a Ginny?

-"Se que Ginny es tu amiga, pero ya te dije que simplemente paso"-

En ese momento ella le dio la cara, se sorprendió de ver esos ojos miel brillantes por las lagrimas que retenía, jamas había visto a Hermione con aquella expresión en el rostro, jamas había visto a Hermione así y en ese momento no entendía el por que ella lo miraba de aquella manera.

-"Que tiene esa mujer Harry?"- pregunto ella dejando las lagrimas correr libres por sus mejillas

-"Herm...yo"-

-"QUE TIENE ELLA"- grito acercándose a el, golpeando su pecho -"QUE TIENE ELLA ...que no tenga yo Harry"- dijo enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del chico, dejando que la tela ahogara sus ultimas palabras, Harry sintió que la alegría se desbordaba de su ser, estaba seguro de que en ese momento su patronus habría ahuyentado a todos los dementores del mundo.

-"Hermione"- dijo el con la voz llena de emoción, abrasándola

-"No me toques"- dijo ella, sin embargo se aferro aun más a é, fundiéndose en un abrazo mientras ella seguía llorando

-"Hermione"- volvió a decir él

-"No, déjame decirlo Harry, soy una mala persona, todo este tiempo, todo este tiempo he estado enamorada de ti"- dijo sollozando aun más -"He hecho todo lo posible por estar junto a ti, he deseado con todas mis fuerzas que me notaras, no tienes idea de lo mucho que he llorado por ti Harry, y ahora tu me dices que te has enamorado de OTRA, otra que no ha estado contigo en eso momentos"- solo entonces se separo de él para mirarlo -"Otra que no ha estado ahí para consolarte, para escucharte, OTRA QUE NO SOY YO"-

-"Hermione yo..."- dijo intentando tocarla, decirle lo que realmente pasaba en su interior, lo que realmente sentía, pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-"Te amo"- dijo ella desapareciendo con un ligero Plop, dejándolo ahí con la mano extendida, intentando tocarla

_**sin rumbo yo estoy perdido**_

_**no puedo disimular**_

_**yo lo siento amiga mía**_

_**yo lo siento, te lo tengo que contar**_

-"Eres tu"- susurro él al viento, antes de que la desesperación lo invadiera, miro a su alrededor desesperado, necesitaba hablar con ella, aclarar aquella situación que los había tenido sufriendo tanto tiempo, se sintió estúpido por no darse cuenta antes de los sentimientos de su amiga, y Hermione le había demostrado tanto amor atravez de los años.

Se llevo las manos a su cabello, lleno de desesperación, recordando la primera vez que había visto a Hermione, en el expreso de Hogwarts, junto a Neville, jamas penso que aquella chiquilla mandona, seria tan esencial en su vida, de pronto tuvo una idea y desapareció también en un Plop, pronto estuvo en la estación, un par de niños lo señalaron, pero sus madres estaban demasiado ocupadas para reparar en el extraño hombre que había aparecido de repente con ropa chistosa.

Cruzo el anden 9 y 3/4 como hacia años que no lo hacia, la busco por el lugar con la mirada, pero era inútil, la estación estaba casi desierta, el expreso hacia meses que había salido rumbo a Hogwarts, a hora no sabia donde buscarla, se sentó en una de las bancas, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

Hermione lo observo tras el grueso pilar, donde se había refugiado cuando lo había visto atravesar la barrera, ella había huido ahí por que había sido en ese lugar donde su historia se había iniciado, se corrigió lentamente por que solo ella sentía esos sentimientos.

-"Harry"- susurro lentamente en voz baja

Harry la escucho, o puede que simplemente sintiera la mirada sobre él o que simplemente fuera una coincidencia, como todas las que había entre ellos

-"Hermione"- murmuro él, levantándose rápidamente, temiendo que su mente le estuviera jugando una mala pasada y ella desapareciera en el viento, la abrazo fuertemente, asegurándose de que no se volvería a escapar de el, nunca

-"Harry"- susurro ella devolviendo el abrazo

Se separo de ella lentamente, para poder mirarla a los ojos, por que se preparaba a decir todo lo que se agolpaba en su pecho, pero su garganta simplemente no podía emitir sonido, pero supo inmediatamente que debía hacer para que ella entendiera lo que el quería decirle, levanto lentamente la barbilla de la chica y se hundió en esos labios, gimió en la boca de ella cuando Hermione correspondió a su beso.

Fueron los segundos más maravillosos que habían compartido, era el momento más perfecto, pero el beso termino

-"Te amo"- dijo él, apoyando la frente en la de la joven

Hermione leyó la sinceridad en los ojos verdes, y por toda respuesta lo beso, no importaba en ese momento Ginny, ni nada más que los labios del otro, así había sido siempre y así seguiría siendo.

**Notas de la autora:**

En lo personal me gusto pero como siempre ustedes tiene la ultima palabra, junto con este songfic hice un vídeo de esta pareja, pero la verdad no se donde subirlo, si alguna de ustedes me puede ayudar se lo agradecería infinitamente, o si desean que se los envíe solo déjenme su correo y yo se lo mandare, pesa 10 MB, espero sus reviews, y si saben donde puedo subir el vídeo, no es la gran cosa pero a mi me gusto.


End file.
